


ace

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	ace

拼接人生

 

第一章 L月

 

『你得现在就抓捕他。』渡负手站在L面前，『据你所说，我们的时间不多了。』  
L默默地咬着大拇指。他的头顶上，吊灯散发出黑暗的蓝色幽光。他心知自己选择不多——到这个节点，脑力和心智能力都被消耗得差不多了。是他自己先接近了月，由此才带出了死亡的可能性。  
他在心里叹了一口气，默默否决了杀掉月的可能性。『渡，我不能杀他，也不能抓他。事实上，我什么也不能对他做。警察部门已经受够我的摆布了，如果我在火口死亡后重新监禁他，这个部门会分崩离析的。我们唯一能做的，最多就是隐瞒真相，并且留下一些准备工作。』  
他微微地笑了：或者我还可能策反夜神月。只是时间实在不多了……  
『如果是这样，我会着手准备不让Kira名正言顺地当上L。』渡这样说道。实际上，他并不相信他们死亡的可能是注定的。月那个男孩、死神莱姆、弥海砂……他们中，真的不会有人犹豫或发生转变吗？虽然说这些所谓『天才』的游戏总是不计代价的，但夜神月在监禁事件后压力也会达到顶峰吧。只要突破这点……他们就还有机会的，对吧？

他在心底哀叹一声。只怪L这次亲身出马居然遇上这么强的敌手，而且这个对手不像BB一样对L那么痴迷，而且也没有BB的自毁倾向。在如山的压力中，夜神月甚至放弃了所有防守，交出了关于死亡笔记的秘密并以此攻击L的弱点：自大、傲慢、轻信、和对谜题的痴迷等等……L这次是太不小心了。  
最糟糕的是，L还和夜神月说了他们是朋友……真假不论，这句话说出来就葬送了他们真正成为朋友的机会。夜神月是不会给自己留下弱点的。  
他希望夜神月不要在最后的几天里做出什么恶心的行径。

 

L在外面看着雨。他在渡面前表现得很冷静，看上去甚至有个大局观，有个计划。但他什么也不知道。他没有往前的路，也没有倒退的方法。他失败了，而代价是死亡。  
他难过地说不出话。那么长时间的熬夜、计算、用心血收集来的情报，最终却一无所用。感觉像回到了还是孩子的时候，握着渡的手，害怕又期待地看着华米的大门口。那时他们沉默无语，不是因为彼此都感到舒适，而是因为恐惧。  
那时的华米之家对他来说就像地狱。凭着自己冷酷成熟的心智和计算机般的大脑，他杀出了一条血路来，在人群中获得了名声。他也知道如果不是渡的扶持，他可能会饿死，更可能沦落黑道。但那时那个地方……对他来说并不是庇护所。它更像试炼场——它清楚的告诉了他，什么事情是他不能做到的。譬如交朋友，譬如融入社会。  
L并不为自己塑造出的人格和他的成绩感到悲伤，但到底是他不懂言谈、无心社交这些弱点将终局引向了他的死亡。  
他过去都会无视这些悲痛和失败。现在他做不到了。恐惧就像一条蛇，紧紧缠绕在他的脚踝上。昨晚他依旧失眠，但三点过后他昏迷在了电脑前。

 

夜神月出现了。  
他抱着胳膊站在那里，好像想走过来，又好像在等待他走回。他是在L走后追了过来吗？他是来监控L，带回L，确保他的死亡的吗？算了……都不重要了。因为夜神月看上去也有点难过。不是为了L，当然不是。  
更像是为了他自己。或者这盘快要倾覆的游戏。

 

『你他妈在那里干什么。』他的表情这样说。他做出了口型，但L没有搭理他，只是做出脆弱的、好像听不清楚一样的样子。夜神月看上去很烦扰，但还是上钩了。  
他也步入了雨中。  
承认吧，承认你也想找跟我说话……这就是你走过来的理由，夜神月……但你的表情是冷酷的，毫无怜悯之意。  
『你一开始就在麻烦我，现在还要麻烦你自己吗。』他叉起双手，这样说道。他在想些什么，L不知道。但到这个份上他也根本不在乎了。  
『我只是在想你什么时候才能不再说谎。』L盯着他，眼睛藏在冰冷的雨水后。

昨晚他们在L吃夜宵时下了棋。夜神月开了个玩笑，然后将了他的军。那一刻他想把那个男人扔出窗外。

 

『我从来不说谎。』夜神月这样说。他的手攥紧了……生气的迹象，而不是说谎的，『如果对你有过……那是迫不得已。』  
L想笑。L非常想笑，但他只是转过了脸，『你这个怪物，到这个份上还在重复自己的谎言。没关系，祝你孤独到死吧。』  
然后他转回来，微微露齿笑了：『不过我估计……你也活不到那个时候。希望你死前能想起我说的话吧。』

冰冷的、无色的、眼泪一般的雨水冲刷着他们两人的身体。风一阵一阵地吹过来。夜神月的表情丝毫未变。  
如果是锁链时期的他，这时候就一定扑过来，要揍L一拳了。但现在的他……看上去只是在维持那摇摇欲坠的面具。或者说，这就是他真实的表情了。  
空白的、理解的、恐怖的。  
但夜神月是不会承认这一点的。他不会承认自己理解L，不会承认自己喜欢L到足够了解L，也不会承认自己在说谎，为了应和心里的假象。  
与之相反的……他只是咬紧了嘴唇。L不明白这是为什么。他想这应该是夜神月版本的内心纠结的表现吧。  
……无所谓，反正他从来都不喜欢能够杀掉他的那版L。

 

『我们回去吧。』夜神月最终说。他不是在祈求，而是在命令。每当他被逼到绝境时，他的语调就会变成这样。  
很有趣，但L并不关心。  
『夜神月……我不想跟你回去。我根本不想回去。』L思考了几秒后说，『如果要我回去，除非Kira死亡吧。』  
夜神月并没有回答这句话。他看上去甚至不再觉得羞愧了。L猜这就是某人今天份额的忏悔了。夜神月转过身，消失在雨幕中。L跟了上去。

 

夜神月帮他擦了头发——并不是以做好事的形式。而是附带着『你把地板都搞脏了』这样的嘲讽。他做的所有好事都是这样的。至少，对亲近的人是这样。

 

客厅的灯光十分明亮。他们两人走出电梯时，留在了湿答答的水迹。还没休息几秒，就传来了消息。相泽，这个四十多岁，已经当了四年父亲的人，像个孩子一样搓着手，羞愧地说：『龙崎，死神不见了。』

L感觉月晃动了一下，但他没有笑的心情。就在这时，广播里传出了渡的声音：『龙崎，13天死亡实验的犯人已经指定了。』

他感觉到，自己身后——轻轻的，夜神月低下了头。他倒是没有搓手——不像相泽，他在什么时候都能控制自己的情绪，并做出理智的回应。但他没有开口说一句话。

 

 

第二章 L月

 

L已然感受到了待在室内的憋闷和烦困。在处理完两个主要事件和一些附加的细节后，他让所有人都回到了房间。今天的事情已经办完了，他说。而且神奇的，在莱姆走后被制裁的死亡人数就降到了零。

不知道莱姆做了些什么呢？L看了一眼洗澡间。夜神月正待在里面，冲洗身体。距离那场雨只过了三十分钟，外面的天空就染上了像冰激凌般清甜的蓝色。不，应该说是可乐一样的。只是L不喝可乐。

但外面真像天堂一般呢。虽然是在高楼大厦上，但如果在加州的话，可以看到棕榈树吧。

夜神月擦着头发出来了。他看上去不大开心，撇着嘴，但也没有特别不安。L想了想，决定不去刺激他。他还没跟渡谈过……但前景感觉居然是一片明朗的。

『月君想让我帮他擦头发吗，』L甚至想这样说，『我是愿意的哦。』

但夜神月……看起来并不开心。他用力地擦着头发，带着只有在L面前才会展现出的怒气：『别盯着我。』

当L转过头后，他看上去更不开心了，眼睛也变成了阴沉的咖啡色。

『月君，』L咬着拇指，『你看起来不大好啊。』

『是吗？』夜神月冷笑着说，『这就是你前两个月，不，是一直以来的状态吧。现在死神消失，Kira的破解也增添了多重阻碍，下一个Kira也不知道什么时候会出现，我却不能不高兴吗？』

唔。L用力咬了咬指甲的月白部分。擦到肉了。他把拇指拿了出来：『但据我的推断，下一个Kira不会再出现了。』

夜神月转过了脸，对着窗帘擦着头发。他的床刚好在靠窗的那一边。L不认为自己是有意设计成如此的。但有一个便利，就是他现在看得到月的表情，那个阴影中、倒影中的表情。

『月君，』他像日本动漫里的女孩子一样，扯了扯夜神月的衣袖，『你的衣服穿反了。』

夜神月脱力的叹息是值得获取的。但接着L帮他拿了衣服，看着他光裸的背套上白T恤后后，月好像意识到自己做了什么错事一样，翻身裹紧了被子。

 

『月君想睡觉吗？』L缩在枕头里，含含糊糊地说。因为是雨后，他们没有开空调，但开了赛特斯抽湿机。虽然湿气抽走了，但L的汗也黏在了被单上。

『你是想问我有没有睡吧。』月背着身，埋在枕头里，『我还不想睡。』

『月君有很多困扰。』L把怀抱中的枕头抱紧了一点，他感觉水流般清闲、放松的感觉流过了自己的身体，『但他还是可以在辗转三个小时后睡觉的。』

『L，』月叹了口气，『我最大的困扰就是你，和你盯在我背上那直勾勾的眼神。没人教过你这么探头探脑很恶心吧。』

『好吧，』L转开了视线。确实没有人这么说过……『我在想，如果我们都在挪威就好了。』

『为什么？』月说，声音里没有感兴趣的迹象。

『因为那里很凉爽，』事实上，L感觉自己裤子里也出了汗……他不安地蹭了蹭被子，去掉了那种粘粘的感觉，『我想带月君去奥斯陆。我以前去过那里……虽然是为了办案。』

月没有搭理他。

良久，飘来一串声音：『我不喜欢人多的地方，如果你只是想办案的话就别带我去。』

 

L还没来得及分析完这句话就死机，不，睡着了。

 

L睡着后。  
夜神月翻身坐了起来。他的计划出了极大的纰漏，如果不是他而是另一个人的话，估计也找不到补救的方法。  
但好处是……他是夜神月，他从来不相信任何人。所以即使是这样的事件，他也有应对的能力。  
L……夜神月确实从不说谎。如果……只要我们没在办案，我跟你去哪里都可以。但猫鼠游戏毕竟不是过家家。  
他低头笑了，想起来小时候他永远扮演的都是爸爸的角色。  
不知道龙崎喜欢扮演的是什么角色。  
可惜，应该是没有机会知道了。

 

他放好白被单，到他们俩房间的公用洗手池洗了手。身上出了点汗，虽然不多却足够让人感觉不舒服。他捧了把水，擦过了自己的脸。  
他心不在焉地摸了摸自己的手表。现在才是计划真正开始的时机。

 

第三章 其他

 

海砂的家里永远是那么安静，只有播音盒无趣的、一遍又一遍重复的曲调。  
无聊，好想月啊，海砂想。她中学时曾在脑内叫自己海砂海砂，但出道后就不再这样做了。就像中学时的白马王子拯救她出无聊生活的幻梦，或者和父母的亲密关系一样。抢劫犯案件后她就中止学业出了道，还是靠家里一个叔叔的帮助。  
海砂怀疑过他。但月说他没问题。  
月……海砂从未有过的救赎。她感觉对月不再是爱，或者从来就不是，自从知道他是Kira之后。他更像是她感情的猎物，她的奖品，她占有欲的实体体现。月从不叫她海砂海砂。她很感激他这么做。  
海砂海砂这个愚蠢的名字是大众对她的幻想。那不是她。但月估计并没有放在心里。然而，不管月对这个名字或海砂是怎么想的，他都是她的男朋友。松田这么称呼海砂时她总是笑，她享受别人投注在她身上的崇拜或喜爱的眼神，甚至强烈地渴望得到它们，但她同时也鄙视他们。  
她清楚月不爱她。她已经想清楚了。

 

她整理好面妆，准备出门去广场显示屏前制裁犯人。就在这时，海砂身后的纱帘被风吹开了。

 

『莱姆。』海砂惊恐地说，『你在这里干什么！』  
纱帘前，是沉默的紫白色女神  
她头顶上是和月他们那边一样、全东京都一样的藏蓝天空。

 

『我回来了。』莱姆说。但海砂依然拼命地摇着头。月呢？海砂自己对他的全部帮助都会付诸东流！  
『海砂，我想见你。』莱姆，这个骨骼造就的女人，尸体拼凑成的怪物的声线依然是那么冷静。  
『你们还要继续谈吗？我要去吃苹果喽。』硫克从天花板的光纤吊灯上飘了下来，全身渡着诡异黄光的他依旧是那么扰人。海砂不耐烦地扔了个苹果过去，伴随着一句『滚！』，硫克被迫从公寓的窗台上飞走了。  
『海砂，听我说。现在形势很危险。夜神月不准备保护你，他自己可能也会入狱。现在最好的解决方式，就是让我杀了他。』莱姆这样说时一动不动。作为一个死神，她极其罕见的几乎从来不杀人。除非有必要吧。莱姆应该是这样想的。  
『不！月肯定有办法的！你为什么要自己过来？』海砂感觉自己的手在抖，『他知道了吗？L知道了吗？』  
莱姆的嘴唇弯了一下：『应该吧。我也没法回去了。』

 

海砂开始想往莱姆脸上扔苹果。  
『不过还有其他办法。』莱姆又说，『如果你不想月死。龙崎提出了一个十三天实验，如果罪犯在停用笔记十三天后没有死去，那夜神月和你都会被定罪……没有证据的。这都是硫克搞的鬼，他在笔记上写了假指南。』  
海砂的眼眶红了：『莱姆，我和月……』

莱姆继续说：『所以我只要找到那个犯人……然后杀死他就可以了。无论如何我都不想按夜神月的计划办事，如果他的每个计划都成功了他只会越变越恶毒。所以我会……尽量拖延一段时间。』  
『什么计划？什么拖延？』莱姆已经在往后退了：『如果夜神月要见你，你就跟他这么说。硫克不会帮他的，他也只能接受。』

 

-  
L很困扰。  
经过了一天的莫名兴奋、抑郁和幸福感后，他又回复了正常。月看得出来，他那计算机般的大脑又开始运作了。  
『月君知道莱姆是怎么消失的吗？』月翻了个白眼。他觉得L就是为了听自己那句『不知道』罢了。龙崎，夜神月的专属谎言探测机。  
『无论如何，要先保管好死亡笔记。』L自言自语地说。闪烁着电脑光、散发着甜食味的指挥台后，所有人的目光都压在那一米七九的身躯上。

 

『L，当务之急应该是抓住第三Kira，或者说新Kira。』模木这样说，『现在好像死神又投向了那一边。理智地思考一下，如果新基拉又出现了，就真的前功尽弃了。』  
『啊，这个嘛』L冷淡地转了转手指间的棒棒糖，『我相信死神方面没有问题。』  
『什么？』  
『倒不如说，她走了才是好事。我想拿的情报都拿到了，想要的突破点也有了，死神继续留下来起到的就只有监控作用了。』L瞄眼月，舔了一口棒棒糖，『而且被监视的不是Kira，而是我们。』

 

渡那边十三天实验的预约成功了。搜查总部的众人因为莱姆消失造成的冲击没有提出异议。接下来就只用注意月了。

 

-  
夜神月对着镜子，围上了围巾。  
他不感觉冷，而心里像吹了冷风一样漠然。对莱姆这边的要求失败了，接下来就要看海砂了。  
大楼外面吹着压抑的秋风。今天，就像往常一样，他和海砂会在下午四点见面。

 

海砂今天穿了黑色。她看上去一如既往的漂亮，流云眼线膏画出的大黑色很衬她。  
他拥抱海砂时默默希望自己手心里藏了根针。

 

『海砂，你怎么样？』他听见自己说，『有人找过你吗？』  
『嗯嗯。』海砂说，『莱姆说月还要再等十三天，然后月的愿望就会实现。』

月没有哪怕一秒相信过莱姆的谎言。但这是海砂，爱慕着他的、从不说谎的海砂。他牵起她的双手：『海砂，我现在非常非常需要你。』

 

-  
『怎么回事？他们两个怎么离开了大楼周边？』相泽是第一个发现的。在一旁喝茶的松田、L和总一郎都凑了过来。  
『好像是海砂把月拉走了。』相泽补充到。松田给了他一样『那还用说』的眼色。总一郎皱着眉头。L捏紧了手里的茶杯。『他们往商业街那边去了。完全不符合规定……但是月君会做出的事，因为我昨天才撤了艾巴和韦迪，所以他就选了今天……』  
昨天晚上他和月说的那些话，最终只起到了反刺激吗？  
他咬紧了牙关：『你们所有人，除了模木，穿上警服跟出去。别管刑法了，马上把这两个抓回来。』

 

 

海砂握到了月手心的汗。  
这是怎么了？这个从不出错，也从不愿让自己表现出紧张的男人，看上去似乎有点难受。

 

 

冲在最前头的是忧心忡忡的夜神总一郎，然后是相泽和松田，伊出和L跟在最后面。所有人都佩了面具，但除了伊出外他们都拒绝穿警服或者配枪。L不能说自己喜欢这个状况。  
他指示了渡，但在异国他乡安排实验事宜的他能做的也只有联系艾巴和韦迪，让他们快点就位。而这件事，L早就想到了。  
他默默对着沉默不语的伊出发誓，绝对不能辜负所有人的期望，也绝不会再放过夜神月。汗水黏在了他们的额头上。

 

 

月牵着她的手，小步走在全是周末游民的新宿商业街上。路旁的店铺有平假名也有繁体字和英文，名牌店、百货商场、药妆店、百元店、折扣店、潮流服饰店的招牌闪烁着花花绿绿的光，海砂挠了挠自己空着的手的手心。  
月从不愿跟她一起出现在公众前。这个状况只是让她脑中一片空白。他们紧紧握住的手心里就像藏了一根刺。  
『海砂。我希望你能自主带我去新宿商业街。要表现得轻松一点。』

 

 

月在百货市场前站定了。他握住了弥海砂的肩膀，跟她说了些什么。弥海砂看上去很惊讶，但很快就释然的笑了。  
然后他们开始往回走，向着L他们的方向。  
L停下步伐。他不得不说自己舒了一口气……但下一秒，他注意到了这对情侣紧紧交缠、微微颤抖着的十指。

 

 

月刚刚站定了，回头看向她。他好像还想说什么安抚之类的话，但终究没有说。  
他告诉她的是，『海砂，要小心。从现在开始，一切都可能更加艰难。没关系，我会保护你的。』

海砂的瞳孔慢慢放大了。她真能明白吗？  
月放下了压在她肩膀上的手。他感觉自己失去了力气。

 

-  
卡车。装满运输货品的、重达十二吨的卡车，在商业街的街头失控了。

松田听见了风声。但他听见的或许也不是风声，只是自己扑过去的声音。弥海砂的尖叫声在他耳中消失了。剩下的唯有卡车的黄色。

-  
报告提取：……卡车失控，六人重伤，一人轻伤，一人擦伤。六名伤者被及时送入就近医院，五人经抢救无效死亡  
报告提取：……松田 相泽 夜神 伊出 木村

 

某死神的笔记本：木村旭，在四时十二分撞倒松田桃太、相泽周市、伊出英基和夜神总一郎后心肌梗塞死亡。  
松田桃太、相泽周市、伊出英基、夜神总一郎，分别于四时十五分、三十分、四十分、四时一分、五十分死于血管破裂和其他重大创伤。

 

死亡笔记本的纸是可以重复利用的。

 

 

第四章 L月

 

夜神月……他觉得自己没有错。  
L醒过来时，看见月握着他的手，靠在床边的椅子上，已经睡着了。

夜神月……他不会觉得自己有错。他也不会犯错。  
L痛苦地摸了摸胸口的滴管。他们一定是把他切开又重新拼合了。无论如何，这一切都绝对是月的所为。他没死掉估计还是因为名字。

他望向窗外。淡绿色的纱帘在轻风中飘动……映照出碧蓝的天空。

L感觉自己全身都好像碎了。但他的心却依然坚强到恶心的继续跳动着，连带着月的手腕传递给他的那一份脉搏。

夜神月为什么会这样做……L只能猜想。这绝对不是他最完美的一步棋，更像是临死挣扎……

好吧，L闭上了眼睛。至少他可以确定在这次重大……重大事故后，莱姆不会再帮助夜神月了。

 

 

月醒来时L已经又睡了过去。天已经黑了，稀零几颗星星闪着昏暗的珠宝般的黑光。  
夜神月用手指抚摸过他的手腕——这颗心还在跳动着，连带着他曾被加予的所有伤痛，和对人世间所有丑陋的憎恶。  
他喜欢L的正义感。他从不能那么理所当然、洁白无瑕地站在正义一方。Kira，他是灰色的。

夜神月叹了口气。在锁链解下后，这是第二个他们睡在一起的夜晚了。  
他不是说自己在期待什么……但在白天的那些算计和谋杀后……夜晚的宁静是多么可贵。  
虽然这宁静也是以死的代价促成的。松田……他扑向弥海砂时的神情……就像一个茫然的烈士。  
月又想笑了。他把额头支在手上，低低地笑了。

 

 

L睁开了眼睛。  
他应该是刚刚醒的——但月不确定。事实上，他有很多事情都确定不了，所以才要奋力拼搏，抓住时机。  
即使逆流而上，粉身碎骨，一次次被推回原点。

 

『夜神月，』L撑起身来，摇了摇头，『你为什么在这里？』

 

『L』夜神月的眼眶也是深陷的。他失眠了吗？还是因为情绪压力？L很难想象他崩溃。他哭过吗？如果是那样，那就是所谓鳄鱼的眼泪了吧。

 

『月君，』L说，『我需要让你做一次测谎测验。』

 

 

夜神月，他正无聊地敲打着审讯台的桌子。他早就知道结果了吗？L确实听说过可以逃过测谎测验的人。反正这个实验也不怎么准，以L需要的精确度来说。他想要的只是一个确认而已。  
L看着显示仪里的夜神月打了个呵欠。艾巴站在病床旁陪着他。电脑放在小桌板上。

 

视频里站着的是韦迪和夜神月。模木在搜查总部看守着，即使在这样重大的事故后，搜查总部也还是没有消失。  
『你的名字是夜神月吗？』韦迪的指尖轻轻捏住手里的问卷。她在问基准问题。

 

『是。』  
『你今年十八岁，对吗？』  
『对。』

 

韦迪的红唇轻轻张开：『你有以任何方式，直接或间接的导致松田桃太、相泽周市、伊出英基和夜神总一郎的死亡吗？』  
夜神月好像听到一个恶心的笑话那样皱了皱眉头：『没有。』

 

 

L把小桌板拉前了一点：他想看清楚夜神月的手是不是在抖。

 

『你有没有以雇佣、唆使或危险的方式，企图杀人？』  
『没有。』  
『你有用死亡笔记本杀过人吗？』  
『我没有。』  
『夜神月，你杀人了，对吗？』

 

韦迪说：『根据监控录像，你在今天凌晨三点三十分叠起被子，起床走入洗手间。你做了什么？』  
『我洗了把脸。』  
『除此之外，你杀人了，对吗？』

 

『根据L的理论，夜神月，你是个胆小的杀人犯，你无法阻止自己嗜血的冲动，亲手用死亡笔记本杀害了一千二百一十五人，又唆使他人用死亡笔记本杀害一百三十七人。在伪造的指南被识破后，你卑鄙地杀害了你的父亲和其他四位同事，并留下了他一条性命，源于对游戏、对对局的某种渴望。这是不是虚假的供述？』

 

『天啊……』夜神月轻轻地笑了，『我父亲死了。你还在这里拷问我。都是L教你说的，对不对？』

『你只用回答是或不是。你，是Kira吗？』

 

『我不是。』

 

—-

 

 

『他完成了所有测试，都做得很好，包括那些有模糊或重叠答案的。他可能在大学时研究过心理学，』韦迪把用文件袋装好的资料给了艾巴。  
『你没有逼问他，也没用任何刑讯手段。』艾巴笑了，『为什么？』

 

『月君回答得很好，你现在应该感到高兴。』L看着站在自己窗前的月。房间里的椅子被艾巴拿走了，说作为重物太过危险。漆黑的夜色像死神的影子一样笼罩了他们两个。  
『别跟我说这些没用的废话。』夜神月直直地盯着繁华的夜景，声线纹丝未变。

 

『月君，你觉得L或者Kira，谁更正义？』L含糊地说，『Kira杀害了他的父亲……这倒没问题。但他杀不了L，所以他不是真正无情的死神，也不是全能的真神，对吗？』

 

『L可能永远也杀不了Kira。』月冷笑着说，『在杀死Kira前，他可能自己会悲惨地死去。病死的。肝癌，或者糖尿病。』

 

『你不会这样做的，月。』L睁大了眼睛。月回过头，看向那双纯真的大眼睛，『你不会让这种事发生的。你一定会亲手杀了我。』

『你一定要亲手杀了我。』

 

『你疯了。』月停了几秒，说。他转了回去，双手插在裤兜里，『事实上，我都不知道我为什么要跟你说这些。你是个脑子有问题的病患，而我是需要现在就去追查第三基拉和第二本笔记的搜查总部成员。』

 

『搜查总部是我的。』L过了很久后才说，『而你，不是我的，从来不是，也永远不会是。』  
月关上了他病房的门。

 

 

夜神月并不气恼。  
说实在的，他并没有做什么多余的事，也没有犯错，所以他不应该气恼。  
所以事实上他也并不气恼。  
他站在医院的天台上。吹着秋风，但没有到会让人感觉寒冷的程度。下面是繁忙的街市，所有人都站在一起……这就是那些他想守护的人。人人都说着笑着，只有少数人看上去也是帐然若失，或者躲在街角的僻静商店里，看着自己不需要的商品。不知那里又有多少真正的败类呢。  
夜神月现在感到寒冷了。他缩下肩膀，走下了天台。

 

L的隔间里。  
他心不在焉地挠了挠自己的纱布。  
胸腹结合部受到的伤并不算太重，只是在早年的印记上添了几道  
可能是身体免疫力的原因，他已经恢复的差不多了。那些刮伤看上去十分丑陋，洗澡时谁也不会想看见。  
L听过身体上留了疤痕的人会时常不自觉地抚摸自己的伤疤。他摇了摇头。  
他受的伤并不算重。

 

『血管破裂、肝脏出血、肋骨断裂一根……而你这就想出院了，L？』艾巴赶过来时鄙夷地说。  
『没错……事情实在是太多了。再说我也不一定能活到可以安享晚年的时候。』L在病床上露出一个淡淡的微笑。时针指向了三。

 

 

现在他必须……

 

第五章 其他

 

莱姆的内心是惊恐的。  
那个卡车司机差点就把海砂杀死了吗？她握紧了骨骼造就的手。这次她一定要把夜神月……  
『莱姆，求你。』而海砂的哭颜又浮现在她面前。被打了镇定剂、由民警护送回家后，她终于害怕得哭了出来。但哽咽过后，她说出的还是她想见月。

 

『莱姆，月保护了我。是月保护了我啊！』

 

『月。』清晨，L看向站在他病床边，等着把他带出去的夜神月，『你可以出去一下吗？』  
『因为测谎测试并不能说明一切？』月微微地笑了。  
『不，我想让你帮我买些樱桃和香蕉。』L轻轻歪了歪头，『我们还是朋友，对吗？』

 

夜神月买了苹果回来。  
L已经不见了。

 

『我还在等你呢。』空荡荡的、无人的加护病房里，站着硫克。  
夜神月冷漠的注视着这个突然出现的死神。硫克于是自说自话到：『你玩也玩够了吧。像个狗一样跟在他脚边，不嫌害臊。说吧，我能够帮你杀什么人？』  
然后他加了一句：『实在是太无聊了……』

 

病房里剩下一张卡片：  
月君，请不要跟过来。我不知道我会对你做出什么，但一定不会是什么好事。

 

-

 

『L，你的身体怎么样？』短暂回来的渡关心地问。  
『我很好，只要实验继续进行我都很好。但对月君的监控恐怕要麻烦你们了，我不知道再看着他我会做出什么。BB，南空直美，搜查部的众人……从没有一个罪犯让我这么生气过。我会跟警察高层周旋，至少试试能不能控制他。』L咬着大拇指说。他还躺在床上，打着吊针。他们又回到了住在酒店套房里的搜查生涯。  
用匿名的卡租的，当然。他们已经离开了东京，所以除非月疯狂到要炸掉日本所有的五星级酒店，他们暂时都是安全的。  
『L，你确定是月干的吗？』刚才失去所有同事的模木安静地提出问题。  
『这次一定是他。不可能是弥海砂，她即使杀人也不会把她自己牵扯进去，除非是月吩咐的。而搜查大楼里没有手机，时间点也对不上。』L咬了口荔枝，果皮溅出了鲜红的汁，『她应该就是第三基拉……哪怕不是她，第三基拉也不可能在没有内应的情况下把我们引诱出大楼。』  
而这种戏剧化的杀人方式也很符合月的风格。他在心里默默地加了一句。  
『他是怎么做到的？』艾巴问，『这小子已经胆大到奇怪的程度了。』  
『可能是纸片吧。』L扒拉了一下荔枝皮，『艾巴，下次买葡萄柚，别买红色的水果了。』

 

 

夜神月裹在棕色的高领毛衣里，走在新宿市的街道上。  
他不想回家。母亲依然以为他在外国的大学独自做交换项目，他也没有把加入搜查总部的信息透露给任何人。更重要的是，他现在不想见哪怕死了的人。  
『月啊，你还要走多久啊？』硫克漂浮在他身后的街道上，刚好掠过人群头顶，『你找了七家酒店了，L不在这儿，我告诉过你啦。』  
『直到找到他。』

 

『真的要这样吗？这种徒劳无功的寻找，不会把你带到任何地方哦。就算真的能找到，纠缠这种事也只有在双方都愿意时才有做的价值吧。』  
『月，你真的这么愚蠢吗？月？』

 

『警视总监朝史海在一东京歌舞伎町内心脏麻痹死亡。据下级举报其曾有贪腐行为。朝史海总监的家人严正抗议此指控并声称这是Kira伪造出的、虚假而令人愤怒的制裁理由。』

 

夜神月敲了敲杯子。酒保过来给他结了单，突然地询问他的年龄。他只给了对方一个戏弄般的微笑，就已经去转身离开。

 

第六章 L月

 

海砂的月不见了。  
弥海砂去找夜神月时，他已经不在了。日本总部的搜查大楼紧锁着大门，就像睡美人的堡垒，也可能是一架铁处女刑具。  
海砂走到那青色的阶梯上，往里面张望着。她的脚下，微黄的叶子穿绕着阶梯。  
就像睡美人的堡垒。

 

海砂绞着手，痛苦的思考着。是她做错了什么吗？她在月和她说那个计划——他只用了十秒！时确实不大开心，她以为月只是要开始杀死一些更重要的坏人，比如美国总统，或者朝鲜国主席。还有其他一些也在抢夺日本的资源的国家。他们再控制进出口的货物，日本就要沉了啊！

总的来说，她觉得自己应该没有犯什么大错。但有时月就是会无缘无故地生气，像她找高田清美搭话时，或者她说出『任何』有关Kira事件的暗示时。上天啊，她只是想称赞一下月啦！

海砂低下了头。可能月……就只是和搜查部的余下势力一起离开了。孤单缠绕在她的心里，像番红花结出的果实。在气候严寒的地方，什么花结出的果实都是苦涩的吧。

什么也无法改变月……她的月抛弃了她的事实，而且是在用一辆黄色的巨大卡车撞击了她后。

 

虽然其实……她并没有感到惊讶……

 

模木看着在病床前勤快地用十指敲击着电脑的L，叹了口气。『月君同样是天才』是他对称赞的回答，『我不累。现在请让我工作。』则是他对劝戒的回应。  
他锤了锤酸软的脖子。很多人死了……警察厅里出过不止一次意外，但从没有这种大型的。而且是在L身边出的意外。即使是L也没法拯救他们，这个事实已经很清晰了。事实上，这个脾气恶劣、又对工作十分执着的男人也拯救不了他自己。模木在涉及探案时和他一样固执，也和他一样是不畏生死，但这次真的太过了。  
如果L拿不出除了硬拼外的解决办法，模木想自己应该会另寻出路。英国的MI6到现在都还没有放弃Kira。

 

松田感觉到光。没有丝毫痛苦的、温暖的、中性的光。  
通过声音和画面，他大概能意识到自己是在扑倒某个人后，又被某辆车撞飞了。他迷迷糊糊地从地上爬起来，看见自己的腰臀结合部流出了大量的血。还有一些恶心兮兮的颜色，可能是内脏吧。  
奇怪的是，他一点也不感觉痛。他感觉很冷静，也很安全。他把手臂贴近腹部，缓缓躺倒在地上，逐渐失去了意识。

 

总一郎死前看见月惊声尖叫着的、失去颜色的脸。月往后退了几步，然后倒在了地上，好像失去了支撑自己身体的力气。弥海砂伏在他的臂弯里，没有动作。  
那张脸和过去无穷张、无数张月的脸重叠在一起。哭着的，笑着的，面无表情却又像在流泪的，睁大了眼睛好像在闪闪发光的。就是这一刻，他希望自己有多看看月的脸，多回家倒在幸子的臂弯里，多听几次妆裕的笑声。那种声音很清脆，就像站在泉水边的布谷鸟发出的声音，也像泉水一样绵长不断。  
幸子洗脸时最喜欢把湿毛巾盖在脸上。月在他的枪前放声哭号。

 

L敲打着键盘。  
距离基拉的报复已经过了一天。现在轮到L的报复了。  
L只是还没想好他到底该怎样做到。

 

拉紧的窗帘外，是鸦羽般肃杀的黑色。

 

家门前，海砂支起手掌，抬头看向天空。死神在夕阳的暖光中缓缓降落下来。

 

第七章 其他

 

 

这就是我要达到的『吸引』吗。月翻看着刚刚到手的笔记本。不出所料，弥海砂在前天卡车意外造成的心智大乱中完全停止了制裁罪犯。好在她足够聪明，上面还写了一个名字。  
在前天的新闻中对卡车事故发表声明，说这可能是基拉所为，并发誓会以个人立场誓死捍卫一个没有基拉世界的朝史海总监。  
看到他的死亡报告时他只能隐约联想到弥海砂。不是他不在意她，虽然他确实不怎么在乎这个名义上的女朋友，只是那时他的脑子里只有L。

 

在他那些崇拜者中，够资格拿这本笔记本的就只有魅上照了吧。虽然他还很年轻，看上去也有点假正经。那身黑绿色的夹克可能有点奇葩，但真正可怕的是他执着、冷酷的眼神。

 

如果他计算得当，第三基拉拿到笔记本后，即使完全没有得到指示也会自行使用笔记本大量提高被制裁的罪犯人数。并不是说月喜欢这样……他的目的是警示罪犯，而不是莫名其妙地把他们全数杀死。但魅上照做出的事会对他有很大帮助。

 

 

『硫克，』他轻声说，『谢谢你昨天帮我把这本笔记本送给他，从现在开始别再回来找我。』  
他收拾好背囊……里面其实没有太多东西，只有换洗的衣物和现金。他准备这些只是为了去见L。

 

 

月敲响了酒店，这扇门。  
他打开门，咳嗽了一声。L熟悉的、带着黑眼圈的脸转了过来，朝向了他。  
他坐在一架十分搞笑的、改装了强马力引擎和巨大黑色轮胎的轮椅里，看向他。

『L，』月苦涩的声音堵在喉咙里，『我找到你了。』

 

 

魅上照在拿到笔记本后马上开始了制裁。他开始后，死亡者的数量增加了五倍。  
所以L才在凌晨给他发了短信。  
只方舟酒店704。

 

 

L很奇怪的……并没有对夜神月这个人的存在发表些什么意见。事实上，可能是因为他派遣了模木等人出去找他，所以现在孤身一人的关系，坐着轮椅的他没有表现出哪怕一点点生气的痕迹。

月叠着手，坐在他旁边的大床边沿。很奇妙的，见到L、看见活生生的他的那一刻，他就感到了一种不受他控制的、多巴胺分泌般的欣快感。他就像一个孩子一样，本能地想靠近他的同伴。

他克制住自己。L的黑眼圈在光线下看上去和他的脸一样惨白。而他紧咬着牙齿，就像身处痛苦之中。

 

 

『L……』月听见自己说，连带着他们过去模糊的联系带来的痛苦，『第三基拉开始大量杀人了。』  
『你是说，你对此毫不知情吗？』L转过了轮椅。他这个人，和他的心，都带着锋利的、能割伤人手的轮廓，『夜神月，是你造成了这一切。』  
『我和弥海砂都对发生的事件完全不能理解。』至少在她放弃笔记后就是这样了，月想。而弥海砂再也不可能得到笔记本了。『但我们大概能知道你冤枉了——构陷了我们。』

 

『这不可能。』L撇会了头。很明显他期待着更多理智的、合理的辩护，而不是这个。  
『我是说精神上。』夜神月说，『从Kira案件的一开始你就期待着我们能成为你的凶手。这明显影响了你的判断，也影响了我们的。我可以再说一次……无论你认为你得到了什么证据，那都不是有实体的答案。』

『如果你从不说谎，事情就会……』L这样说。而夜神月只是伸出一根食指，压住他的嘴唇：『L，我们这样的人，无论是不是天才，你真的相信能做到一生都不说谎么？』

 

如果L能给出回答的话，他的答案应该会是不能，但我还是不愿意去理解你。但无论如何，他都没有机会给答案了，因为夜神月那根指头坚定地堵在他的嘴上。他瞄了月一眼，转过了椅子。

 

『咳咳……我并没有原谅你。但第三基拉目前杀死的是这些人……』

 

如果模木他们回来，看到夜神月和L肩并肩工作，同时L大声宣布月的清白估计下巴都会惊讶到掉下来。两个天才以他们的人际关系标准来说简直是挤成了一团，夜神月一只手撑在电脑桌上，脸上已经开始犯迷糊了。L则一动未动地敲打着电脑，他并没有把肩膀从夜神月的胳膊下挪开。

 

第八章 其他

 

月把L从轮椅上搬了下来，然后半脱拽式的送上了床。L全程都没有说话，除了发出些模糊的指令。比如说『左臂』『右边』。  
他躺到床上去后，月轻轻地打了他一拳。他是为了测试伤口，而不是真的气恼——侦探的这种态度，他已经习惯了。  
而L并没有退缩一下。

 

 

『月，』L迷糊地站起来，『你怎么还醒着。』  
夜神月站在大阪的酒店天空上，他的身前，是飘散的窗帘和无色的天空。

『L，你不失眠了？』月转过身这样问，『我就做不到。想想有那么多人在这世界上……就感觉我们都不是什么独特的样本，不知道到底是为什么肩负了这样的职责。』  
『月，』L轻轻把一只手搭上他的肩膀，夜神月抖了一下，但他并没有挪开。L进一步挪了过去，挠了挠他的脖子：『夜神月，我们睡觉吧。』

 

这个房间本来只是为L订的，所以只有一张床。模木他们还在外面根据L的指示追寻第三基拉，所以他们的房间都是空着的。奇怪的是，发现夜神月半夜还在客厅里游荡时，L发现自己近乎毫不犹豫的把他拉回了自己的房间。

 

但月还是根本没有上床。他自走进房间开始就焦躁地在地毯上走来走去，在L把他拽上床、让他枕着自己的手臂睡了三个小时后他又摸黑爬了起来。

 

『我很好奇，为什么天永远都是这么晚才能亮。』夜神月突然转过了身，眼中迸射出压眼的光明，『为什么我们永远都得等着天亮的那一刻？』

『因为一个灵魂必须躲入自己的栖息所，』L回答，『在每天凌晨三点钟。而每个灵魂适合的栖息所，都完全不相同。』

 

他抱住月，轻轻地吻上他的肩膀。夜神月颤抖了一下，但很快站直了。他停住L摸索的手，转身看向他。四目相对的那一刻，他们都了解了彼此的意思。夜神月把手探入了L的T桖里，L则是摸上了他的腰窝。L把手探上他的脊椎骨时，夜神月扯过他的脸，吻了上去。

 

接吻，接吻，无尽的吻。嘴唇的啧啧声，轻柔的呼吸声，还有黏在一起的皮肤和肢体。

 

在月搂住L的腰，吻向他的肩窝时，L把他扯出了窗帘的阴影区。他轻轻一拉，他们两个就倒在了床上。夜神月不满的呻吟了一声，因为改变的位置亲吻L的肩窝变得艰难了，但他还是不愿意把嘴巴挪开。L揉揉他的头发，拉住往上一扯，吻上他的嘴唇。

 

经过几番摔打般的摸索，他们总算成功把对方的衣服扔到了地上。月完全忘了他的洁癖和外面逐渐亮起的天光，他把头往后仰，轻声呻吟着，没去管泄露出的床铺摇曳声。

 

L换了个姿势。在这里他能看到月圆圆的脑袋。他的头发因为汗水和灰尘弄脏了，应该是因为他半夜三更的到处走动。L亲上他枕骨中间的小窝，然后在他的顶骨上咬了一下。  
床铺摇曳的频率更厉害了。

 

月伸展开整个躯体时，看上去是平凡的。舒展的肌理就像任何一架男性雕塑一样。可能是大卫，再加上一些肌肉和高度。  
月在呻吟时咬住了舌头，要叫喊时则直接用床头自己的枕头压灭了声音。L的枕头很不幸地正垫在他的腰下，所以配不上用场了。

 

L发现自己在性爱中完全可以保持无声。同时还能保证不间断的动作。  
真是神奇。

 

月听上去好像累了。月听上去像要哭了。月微笑了。月发出了喘息声和笑声。月咬咬唇，吻上了他。好像就是在这几个动作间循环。

 

终于，在月把在他腿间忙活着的L踹下床后，L成功把他也拉到了地毯上。月挣扎了。但他们还是在地板上做了。  
L抱月抱得很紧，就像抱一个洋娃娃那样。虽然他小时候从没有过洋娃娃玩。

月把L拉回床上后，看上去有些神志恍惚了。他好像醉酒一样喃喃了几个名字，例如弥海砂，然后把额头贴上了床头板。  
L摸了摸他的脸，不烫。  
好吧，是有点做过头了。

月这时又勾过他的脸，轻轻地吻上了他。

 

L想着如果他把夜神月做晕过去会是怎样。  
但他在天光中感受到了困意。枕着夜神月的臂弯，他睡着了。  
仍然是大字型的舒展着。  
夜神月在他身下竟然感觉很柔软。

 

模木他们打开房门时，看到的就是这一幕。  
韦迪似乎吹了个口哨。也可能是尖叫。反正没人有被吵醒。

 

第九章 其他+L月

 

夜神月窝在床上抽着烟。床单已经换过了，用酒店柜子里的备用被单。但烟是他自己打电话让酒店的人送上来的。  
L还在半透明的隔间里洗着澡。很好，因为月并不太想看见他。  
他刚刚跟模木他们打了招呼。不知是对他是Kira的恐惧大一点，还是对他跟L上床了的恐惧大一点，他们都没有看他的眼睛。夜神月自己倒觉得两个都没什么可怕的，但如果真要说当然还是后面那个。

他自己都没想到自己可以，不，是会这样做。期待是另一回事。

 

这一切的意义，L理解到的跟月不会是一样。可怕的是即使清楚这一点，他们还是这么做了。他们还是『会』这样做。

 

L擦着头发走了出来。跟傍晚淋雨那天比，他的背驼得没那么厉害了。可能是这个酒店通风比较好的关系，风吹上他的脸，他那张脸在晶莹的水珠的映衬下显得也不那么难看了。

 

『月君不想洗吗？』L站在床的那一边说，『架子上还有多的浴巾哦。』  
夜神月翻了个白眼。看样子L倒不是很在乎下半身相关的问题。

 

他走过L时注意到L好奇地看着他。那双冷静的大眼睛现在看起来有点可怕了。

 

花洒洒下温暖的水流时，夜神月摸了摸自己的胸口。  
在卡车相关的事故中，他那里因为飞石的刮擦也留下了一块疤。他很好奇是不是所有人都会在情绪难平时探自己的伤口。  
他捋了把自己的头发，把水温打到了二十度。强劲的单股水柱打在了他开始酸痛的肩膀上。

 

『L，』他看了一眼毛玻璃外侧，蜷缩在铺好在床上的白毛巾里的男人，『给我拿条毛巾。』  
L的脑袋竖了起来。夜神月不禁疑问他到底知不知道自己的意思。

 

在夜神月拉开浴室门时，L的表情告诉了他他是明白的，  
应该吧。

 

第十章 L月+其他

 

月感到很孤单。  
痛苦，实际上。他自己也不理解来找L是不是一个正确的决定。在他一个人待在旅馆里，被一堆湿乎乎的衣服环绕着时，这看上去是个好决定。但现在……他不这么确定了。  
来到L身边。不。来找L。本身就是一种痛苦的行为。他没有联系家人，也没有处理父亲的死，只是对笔记本的去留做了一番工作，就自己来找L了。  
当时他以为……只要找到了L他就会开心。无论是隐秘、不能叙说的那部分心理，还是嗜血、严酷的要把猎物锁定到自己视野范围的那部分心理。  
在离L那么远的时候……他们能争夺的只有距离和时间，可能还有对彼此的心理影响——通过杀人和抓捕。L确实对他无可奈何，但他没办法跟L发生任何形式上想要的接触。

 

现在他知道了。来找L，来暴露出他的弱点和他的真相，并没有想象中那么美好。事实上……L欢迎他，这是件好事。但如果L不欢迎他，他们也不用再继续这愚蠢的、同时羞辱了他们二人的游戏了。  
L真的有那么特别吗？还是他只是一个死亡笔记本的替代品？  
月的手指抽动着。他现在就想去触摸死亡笔记本。

那是他的笔记本。

 

L站在酒店的洗浴池里。月自从说要去游泳池游泳后就没再回来了。L叹了口气。这次月来找他是太冲动、太没准备了。他指的不是物质准备，因为明显死亡笔记本的事务他是处理好了——对，没有错，夜神月一定就是Kira。如果L需要周旋一番才能抓住他，那么他就会这样做。  
反正……L也不是不喜欢这样。除去他心中那部分隐隐的怒火、和对自己差点就会死去的愤怒和无助的感觉——那普普通通的一部分情感外，他对月还是存有关照、乃至拯救的念头。  
月是什么时候走进他的心理保护区的？L对别人也产生过同样的感情，但那些都是不到十岁的孩子。夜神月，除了他不间断的疯狂和一次次的转变计划、行为失控外还有什么值得被怜悯乃至喜爱的？  
作为Kira他很卑鄙，作为一个人他很可怜。那些说他纯洁、光耀，有如仍燃烧着的太阳般的人，他们了解的是真正的夜神月吗？  
L，作为一个侦探，一个人，如此的讨厌夜神月，他又真的能理解他吗？

 

夜神月不认为自己是纯洁的。但就像春雪也有脏污，雨水也夹带着尘土，只要他的志愿能够实现，他就能重新转身变成那朴素的白色。  
而L……他从来就不认为自己是无辜的。他只是觉得自己是这个世间有必要留持的一个存在罢了。

 

第十一章 L月&其他

 

夜神月站在窗前，仔细地聆听着后面L和模木他们的争论。  
声音时而变大时而变小，最后以L冷酷、毫无妥协意味的发言和模木的大声喝令，和韦迪的调和结束。  
L最终挪着旋转椅，过来找夜神月了。仅仅对视一眼，他们便理解了对方。

 

『月君应该以他对弥海砂的理解帮助我们，』L咬着冰激凌说，『如果我的推断是正确的……月君并不算完全清白……但他现在是清白的。第三基拉的大开杀戒说明了……他不再是从前那个我们以为的人。他很狠心，也很能干，很有可能就是他用手段控制了弥海砂……然后诱导了我们走出搜查总部。』  
『而有可能月君……在这件问题上是无辜的。』  
模木看了他们一眼，发现二人的表情中都没有任何转变的意图。他只得道：『那我们开始办事吧。』

 

『根据我的猜想，笔记要么是本来就被持在第三基拉手上；要么就是从弥海砂手上转寄过去的，那样他就是第四个基拉了。月君在此的参与部分姑且不论，虽然我并不相信反自证清白这种理论。目前最重要的事是阻止这个新基拉。』L用力地把牙在冰激凌上磕了一下。很明显他对这种层出不穷的基拉没有什么好感，『在那之后再讨论月君的去留问题。所以现在开始，艾巴和韦迪协助我，月帮助我锁定新基拉的受害者模式，而模木桑则是去附近警戒和搜查可疑人物。』

『龙崎，』L因为这个称呼惊讶地转过了脑袋。夜神月微笑着，温和的说，『我也觉得这是最好的选择。』

 

L倒是觉得自己的决定完全没有问题。而且他也完全不需要夜神月的称赞。

 

两边安排好后，月就抱着自己新订的电脑，坐到无人的角落里开始了输入和搜查。客厅里的气氛还有点奇怪，模木、艾巴和韦迪都倾向于不直接看他而是偷瞄，估计是因为过去的事故叠加上了今早的意外。而渡则是直接自行离开了客厅。

 

 

模木伸了个懒腰。他刚刚问了艾巴和韦迪要不要带些吃的喝的或其他必用品回来，但他们都摇了头。作为专业人士他们明显能快速习惯每天住在封闭环境里、每餐都得吃酒店的昂贵食物。模木自己即使在搜查总部的生活经验后还是适应不良。

他好奇着L是怎么认识这两个不法分子的……还有他们为什么会答应协助Kira案这种不相关的事务。难道L威胁了他们？还是他是他们的恩人？他暗自想，或许没有一个人想过自己会被牵扯得这么深。

然后他看向了月。

 

 

夜神月注意到了他在看他，于是抬起头，温和地冲他笑了一下。

模木突然感觉到了一种强烈的、关心他的冲动，或者只是一种偶发的对人的怜悯。这个男孩刚刚死了父亲，现在又陷入了麻绳一样的关系网中，很可能一辈子都无法从中挣脱。等他从案情的阴影中走出来那一刻，他要不就已经是对社会无用的废人一个，要不就再也不是他自己了。虽然他并不怜悯他……  
他深吸了一口气，喉结颤抖了一下：『月……』

『模木，有事吗？』夜神月从电脑前偏过头，露出了一个标准的、虚伪的笑容。那种表情可以在同时发出『闪开』和『谢谢你的关心』这两种相反的意思。模木叹了口气，确认了无论是无辜的夜神月还是有罪的Kira，谁都不希望他再多靠近一步。

『我没问题。』他摇了摇头，『我还是去广场上看看有没有可疑的人物吧。第三基拉可能就在人群里。』

 

 

模木离开后，韦迪瞄了他一眼。夜神月轻轻叹了口气。他并不为自己的所作所为骄傲，但模木确实是在自找麻烦。他这条船上本来只能搭载一个人……他已经加上了L，姑且不论海砂……不可能再接纳其他人了。

 

或许L一直都是对的。他从没让别人接近过他，或者和人发展出正常的交往关系。他不敢。  
他低下头，叠起二郎腿，开始专注的在电脑上查找死亡人群的规律；没再思考下去。

 

最终：夜神月看似在奋战，L看似在奋战，模木看似在奋战。就连渡、莱姆和海砂，在棋盘上似乎也找到了应得的位置。

 

除了所有死去的人。

 

第十二章 空白

 

 

 

模木和韦迪他们最终都只是对他见怪不怪了。可能只是工作上……但也可能是心底里接受了他。虽然后一项可能有点恶心。月在心底重复了一次这不是过家家，然后深呼吸了一口……仔细想想，他们不可能接受他。

 

L又拉他衣服了。自从他坐上了旋转椅——他以前还会在上厕所时走动一下——他就特别喜欢玩这套了。L抱住他的身体，深深地呼吸了一口他的T恤。

 

月也已经见怪不怪了。

 

 

『月君，』L那双充满了精神力的眼睛盯上他，『我们应该到天台去走一走。』

 

自从他们离开搜查总部的天台……已经是第六天了。月的心里闪过一阵钝痛感。他本来并不在乎时间……但跟L在一起的时间永远都是很短。  
他的脑中仍然冷静地思考着在哪一天将要杀死L。

 

为此他又要做多少准备工作。L深深地呼吸着月的T恤。这个男性的味道和他的很不一样，有点像栀子花的香味。L不相信人的体味都是洗衣粉沉淀出来的。他知道月是栀子花的味道。

 

有没有这一种可能，在某人的脑子另一个人是栀子花。

 

殷红。烟花在他们的面前冲上了天空。下方的泳池里，派对的人群正在庆祝啤酒节。他们的下方，有女性从三楼的窗台上跳到了泳池里，溅起一片水花。  
就在一片欢呼声中，L转过月的脸，亲吻了他。

 

 

他还活着。

他活着的方式就好像他想让所有人都爱上他。而当别人因为各种各样的原因做不到时，他便会愤怒。  
L抚过夜神月额头上的头发。那些发丝没有了尘土，显得很柔软，衬得他的睡容也十分宁静。

 

L给月开了一瓶葡萄酒。酒液由于摇晃喷射了出来，月笑得跟疯子一样。  
他回复正常后和L又多分开了一瓶干红。最终他们都醉到没有力气找到床，就在床沿旁边睡着了。他们没有做爱，但月看上去依旧很开心。

 

『月君……』L推了推月：『你好重。』  
月呻吟了一声，根本没有动。  
L顿了顿，疯狂地开始摇他。

 

『Ryzziai！』月愤怒地把他推开了。L的脸撞在了地毯上，他闷闷地说：『月……我们不玩了好吗。』

 

『你是真的好沉。』

 

月，带着他精神中所有可能的愤怒，瞪了他一眼，然后翻身睡着了。

 

 

理所当然的，L第二天会假装自己没有说过这句话。而月会直接忘记——他实在是醉的太厉害了。  
L不会知道。

 

 

L也很开心。

这就足够了。

 

第十三章 第七天

『L，第三基拉的杀人模式可以锁定于四十到六十岁的贪官和其他司法不公的助长者中。其他死者都没有什么特别的。』月撑在L旁边，看着L的新式电脑说。

『他是司法人员，模木，麻烦你帮我们出一份表格。』L头也不抬的发出指令。

『L，你确定吗？毕竟目前死亡人数只有三十六。』模木这样说。月站直了，他整个人看上去都高了一截。L点点头：『就这样做吧。』

 

夜神月揉了揉肩膀。高强度的工作下他也濒临崩溃。  
当然不能给出魅上照的名字。给出其他人的、瞒过L并不容易，但他绝不允许自己反被自己的刀刺伤。

情感方面，他对L的感情衍生于胜败之间，后来好不容易才发展为身心上的控制。目前都没有什么收获。战略方面，他们两个弄死对方的手段多了去了；可先擒王的战略在笔记本上并不适用，重点先是笔记本，然后才是把对手弄残。死神界时常有笔记本掉下来，两人的战略理应是控制尽可能多的笔记本和人。

L看向夜神月。他自己手里的牌有日本警方——包括假死的那位，在受到各种来自Kira信徒的威胁后；华米之家、渡；搜查总部的模木、韦迪、艾巴。虽然人不算多，对比起夜神来都很有分量。模木和英国警方的联系他看在眼里却不打算阻止。能召集的人手越多越好。

 

『已知目前基拉发布了一份新的录像带，上面写明了对美国总统等人的威胁。国家所站的立场需在三天内表明，否则基拉就会杀死国家总统。』电视上的女声是一如既往的平静。

『听上去像是真的呢。』L掂起一块葡萄籽饼干，『月君怎么想？』

『不像是真基拉的发言，』夜神月握紧拳头，『实在是太愚蠢了，这样不就相当于把国家逼到了自己的对立面吗？』

魅上照，干得好。不需要真的威胁什么国家，只要起到震慑的作用就可以了。至于国家总统的存亡每国都会有自己的行动，并不需要自己这边担心。

虽说这种行径有点像恐怖分子，降低了基拉的正义程度，但短期内也就只能这样了。

『怎么能为了自己的存亡干预国家的立场呢，基拉，我……』尚未说完，主持人就昏倒并被带走了。

 

『您好，这里是MI6的总部，请问先生您是……』模木用肩膀夹着手机，从右侧口袋里抽出打火机，给烟点上火，夹在指间，吐出长长的一口气。

『模木完造，日本NPA的成员。』，他对着天台的边沿磕了磕烟，『我知道基拉的嫌疑人是谁。』

 

『月，』深夜里L把他摇醒了，『美国总统消失了。』

夜神月摇了摇头：『什么意思？』

L蹲坐在床上，看着他：『他不再在任何社交媒体上出现了，也就是说他现在生死不明，他的国家的立场也不明。我已经派模木他们去美国探查了，剩下这几天这里就只有我们两个了。』

夜神月擦了擦自己额头上的汗：『渡呢？』

L说：『渡是开飞机的人。』

 

另一边，列车上的模木攥住了手里的纸条。

 

书面指示：  
不要管我在月面前说的所有话。  
模木：去追捕弥海砂。如果发现死神，尝试达成交易。  
艾巴，韦迪：请去调查检察官。出门时记得带头盔，确认后请当场制服。  
渡：接替我的活，去白宫对谈。我会给你指示。  
我会看管好月。

 

这不就相当于承认夜神月就是Kira了吗？模木揉了揉眉心。也就是说，远在十三天尚未到来前，夜神月就会被……  
亲手抓捕。

第十四章 第八天

 

魅上照坐在阴暗的房间里，面对着屏幕，一边低声喃喃一边进行着制裁。他身上穿的是一件笔挺的西装，这是他的日常工作服。空调的冷气吹起了他的一缕头发。

在收到笔记本的三天内，神都没有再与他联络。推算出神现在不方便行动后，他擅自扩大了制裁的规模。威胁美国总统的事，也是他的作为。

他叹口气，按了按鼻梁。说他没有注意到那两个跟踪自己的家伙是天方夜谭。说不定他们以后还会在他房间里装上摄像头来监控他。

 

L起床时伸了个懒腰。他探出脚准备下床，又倒回去看了一眼夜神月。对方现在安稳的睡着，只是微微皱着眉，好像不太愉快的样子。L捏了捏他的脸，放开了手。

L打心底里为美国总统这个谎言骗过了月感到高兴。对方并没有怀疑他的立场、用意和谋划，只把这当成了简单的计谋中的一环。而事实上……

L看向远处的青空。这是他终极的报复。

 

夜神月转开伞，向外望去。冬季的翠绿之间，有雨水直落在他的鞋子上。他抖了抖脚，把水溅了出去。

为自己和L购买食材这种事他还是第一次做。以往都有渡一手包办大家的伙食，现在人员忽然稀少了他还有点不习惯。

有个孩子指着他的黑伞叫起来，好像看到了什么新奇的玩具。孩子的妈妈赶紧把孩子拉开，月只是摇了摇头。

得赶快买好回去。他不想惹出L的怀疑。

 

暖黄色的灯光下，夜神月和L共同观看着相泽先生的葬礼。因为死亡的警察人数过多，每家安排的守夜、告别式的时间和出葬方式都不一样，所以他们现在看的只是相泽一个人的通夜。

这是十三日中的第八天，也是渡他们离开后的第一晚。

L眯着眼睛，盯着祭坛前的荷花灯、花篮、鲜花和水果，咬了咬大拇指。身穿黑西装的人们依次走过去上香，然后再折返回来。七天前相泽瞑目的那一刻，这一切就已经注定了。

L停止了自己的悲叹，伸手要去关屏幕。原本一动不动的月马上阻止了他。在L诧异的眼神中，他们就这样看完了一整场守夜。

 

此刻，MI6正朝着魅上的方向奔去。

 

『请宣布美国总统的死亡。这对基拉案来说至关重要。』渡如此对着长桌对面的人们说，『这是比欧洲生物恐怖案更严峻的案子，麻烦各位了。』

『引起的国民冲动该怎么办？』一位参议员举手说。

『这种事以前不是没发生过。先用被刺当理由，最后再说总统奇迹般的……』

『没有死。』渡接上了话头，『但这一次不行。L的目的是激起民愤。』

『如此说来，总统确实有人身威胁了。』另一位议员自言自语地说。

『L是比基拉更好的一个选择。』渡安安静静的说。

 

深夜。魅上照独自一人站在地铁的入口前。

这打乱了他日常的作息，他知道。但这次，危险将近了，他能感觉到。

他把假的本子留在了银行，真的本子销毁了封面封底，一半绑在了自己身上，另一半交回给了死神。在那两个人专注的目光消失后，多了整整十二个人跟随着他。

他屏住呼吸，走向铁轨。

 

夜神月的手指轻轻敲打着自己的腿侧。那里绑着一本真正的死亡笔记本，而不是一本伪造成死亡笔记本的普通本子。他当天决定吸引到L的注意力时，夺走了海砂的笔记本所有权，然后撕去了笔记本的一半纸张，加上手工制作的封面封底伪装成了第二本笔记本，然后才寄给了魅上照。

幸好硫克是趁L不在的时候把那半本『笔记本』交回给他，不然就功亏一篑了。

夜神月哈出一口气。冬日里呼出的气很快化成了雾，再不见踪影。

第十五章：第九日

 

雪耳、莲子泡二十分钟，再加枸纪红枣煮到出胶，L烹好之后就交给了月。  
『因为你昨晚做了噩梦。』L这样解释道。月抬头看向他，思考着。  
『我说梦话了吗？』最终他这样问。  
『没有。你只是在苦笑，然后说出了硫克这个名字。』  
『听上去像在祈求。』L说。

怎么可能？！夜神月知道自己不会说出硫克的名字，更别说是祈求。  
与其默默无闻的死去，不如好好活过这一次。夜神月是这样想的。  
这也是他唯一的弱点。

只要付钱就接受委托的侦探艾拉鲁特接受了美国方面的委托，然后给出了和L相同的建议。  
L轻轻用指节敲了敲托盘。  
美国总统死亡的新闻被发布后，夜神月肯定会和第四基拉联系。这件事太重大，他们中的任意一人都不一定能担起责任。

海砂看向镜子里的自己，疑心着自己好像忘记了什么事。几天前她重新开始接受通告，也有出现在公众前，但总感觉有哪里不对劲。她看着镜里的妆，为自己涂上了大红色的唇膏。  
门铃声于此时响起。她放下唇膏，走去开门。  
猫眼里是模木完造。

『插播重要新闻，插播重要新闻。』镜头前女主持人的表情是难得一见的慌乱。灯光闪烁个不停，到处都是人声。  
『总统已于医院内宣布过世。』灯光打到了她沉痛的表情上。

魅上照出地铁后，用鞋跟碾灭了地上的烟。他『征用』了地铁管理人员的钥匙，成功甩开了跟着他的人。  
只是不知道下一步要去哪。  
希望神已经收到了笔记。

模木耐心地看着海砂在面前转悠。  
『抑郁症？』  
『是的。因为伴随着记忆丧失，也有精神分裂的可能。』医生解释道。  
『我只是累了。』海砂停下来打断了他们二人，『我告诉过你们了，我没事。』  
『那么请问你还记得夜神月这个人吗？』模木说。  
『我……』海砂令人惊讶地停了下来。

居酒屋里播放着电视新闻。看到医院的大标题后，魅上照取出一张纸，写上了总统的名字。  
——以基拉的名义行事，误导自己的国民，这样的人活该收到制裁——  
写完这个名字后，他才意识到自己可能被人操纵了。通过他激起美国方面对基拉的愤怒之情，这一着做的很漂亮啊。

『我方愿意为抓捕基拉付出任何代价。』美国方面的代理人面色严肃地说，『没想到即使是L也没能保护住总统。但这种事决不能被放过。』  
渡擦了擦额头。L要玩的游戏危险重重，而且他已经越线了。  
渡猜的出他是借总统的性命换取了美国的支持。虽说发起者不是他，他也只是一路顺水推舟，但这种恶性行为还是踩在了道德边沿。

『英国方面的MI6提出合作申请，』韦迪打电话给L，『他们和我们锁定了同一个人。L，我们该怎么处理？』  
『接受他们的提议。』L说。

第十六章 第十日

韦迪张口小小的打了个呵欠。  
她戴着头盔，开着摩托，刚刚停在地铁出口。开了两个小时她才赶到魅上照最后出现的位置。艾巴从后座下来，运动了一下手指关节。这声音提醒了韦迪。  
『我们是不是要通知一下MI6的那些人？』她说，『有他们在抓捕成功的几率大一些。』  
『都是些麻烦人物，』艾巴说，『不过叫吧。你说的对。』

 

CIA的总指挥克伦德勒接过手下递给他的电话，放在耳边。他刚刚经由上层的谈判，取代MI6拿到了案件的主管权。总统死亡后这就成了最重要的行动。  
『你好，请问是帕齐吗，』女声很明显还不知道这里权力结构的改变，『我们已经锁定了魅上，就在x街区。』  
克伦德勒挥了挥手，CIA的车辆潜入了川流不息的车流中。

 

魅上照正在对着电视吃饭。他住的民宿有三间房。他住在客卧，门被他反锁了。  
他顿了一下，关掉了电视的声音。没有错，确实有敲门的声音，还有压低了的一句：『麻烦开下门，打扫卫生。』  
克伦德勒和他的人马站在门外，等待着民宿的女老板娘。众人都屏住了呼吸。只听门内传来咚的一声。克伦德勒用肩膀撞开门，二楼的窗户开着，人不见了。  
楼下待命的韦迪开车跟上一瘸一拐的魅上。魅上伸手把路上的杂物推倒在地面上，然后拐过街角。韦迪下了车，拿起枪跟上他。  
克伦德勒的车堵在了魅上身前。魅上最后看到的是一个灰色的身影，然后就是一，二，三，四，五，五粒弹壳，在空气里弹跳。

 

魅上照伸手捂住胸口上的伤，低头看，手臂上有个老鼠洞大小的口子。他呼吸的很吃力，自觉肯定有骨头碎在了胸腔里。缓缓地，他滑脱到了地上。  
在那里，他能听见自己的呼吸声像风箱般低沉。  
克伦德勒收起枪，慢慢靠近他。魅上照笑了笑，伸手去摸腿。克伦德勒不知道他没有在那里绑笔记纸页或枪。他一枪打中了魅上的心脏。

 

艾巴用英文和克伦德勒对话。  
『你们不该杀他。』  
『他杀了我们的总统，是罪有应得。』  
『他不是幕后的主使。』  
『L在六个月前的电视直播中声明基拉在东京。他就在东京。基拉声明要杀死不合作的总统。从他身上搜出了写有总统名字的纸片。』  
『我说了他不是……不讨论这个了。本来是有希望通过他找到关键人物的。』  
『他不可能一走了之没有后果。我们会把他的尸体和你们所说的笔记本当做证据带回美国。』  
『你们去吧。』

 

此时，并不知情的夜神月在纸上写下了：魅上照，于11月15日点燃身边的死亡笔记本自焚。他检查了一遍自己的笔迹，然后把纸片撕碎冲走了。

另一边。  
『韦迪，请检查银行内笔记本封里上的规则，然后把从魅上照身上搜出的笔记的封里的图片发给我。』  
『L，规则是一样的，魅上照身上只有纸页。』  
『……』  
『L？银行的笔记本该怎么处置？』  
『那本笔记是假的，但还是麻烦你带回。』

第十七章：第十一，十二，十三天

 

莱姆心想，这真是个适合抓捕的好地方。  
海砂拜了寺庙，洗了墓碑，点上香后在坟前双手合十。她带来的那些西瓜瓜子都摆在了父母碑前。  
模木跟在她后面，旁观着这一切。他伸手去摸烟，又恍然悟过来这里不是抽烟的地方，停了手。

『有什么事？』咖啡馆里，海砂一边用小勺子加方糖一边问道。  
『你还记得夜神月这个名字？』模木的手交握在桌上。  
『他是我……前男友？我记得我们已经没有见面了。他也说过如果他不来联系我就算作分手。』  
『你对莱姆这个名字有没有印象？』  
『好古怪的名字。』  
咖啡馆外的树上搭了霜，亮晶晶的。

莱姆眼看着这一切，急在心里。  
海沙这一关不过，以后就要任人捏拿。  
但她大小姐一个，又失了忆，看都看她不到，哪里指望的上？  
估计还以为模木真的只是来帮她收拾首尾的。  
十三天一到，这女孩必然会有生命危险。

现在她有三个选择：  
从十三天实验的犯人身上下手，拖一阵子。  
从L身上下手，永绝后患。

……还有从夜神月身上下手，护住海砂。  
反正，海砂也已经记不清这个所谓的『男友』了。

莱姆收起翅膀，降落在独自在咖啡馆外抽着烟的模木前。  
『十三天实验的规则是假的，』她说，『我可以给你们看真正的规则。』

————

魅上照的死因被由美国方面的相关人员描述为当场击毙。  
『第一基拉案』就这样草草收场。

夜神月在L的臂膀上醒来。  
他推开对方，穿好衣服和袜子下床。冬天的玻璃上凝结了雾气，楼下的树上好像结了冰。  
他站在窗户前，看了一眼外面的景色，然后回头看L，神情变得凝重起来。  
今天是十三日实验的第十二日。明天，他和L就要你死我活了。

窗打开后，冷风吹醒了L。  
他看了一眼窗前的夜神月，飞快地回想派出去的四组人的位置。渡正在返航，韦迪还没把假笔记带回来，模木还在海砂那边。  
他捏起虽然开了静音、但提示信号还是闪烁个不停的手机，带着它转进了洗手间。

以夜神月的智力，现在想必知道了不是所有人马都在美国。没关系，反正他也只是想以美国为障眼法拖住月一阵子，让他自乱阵脚。那些或温馨或虚假的做爱、共浴、同饮和共同行动，现在都要化为齑粉了。

『模木，』他说，『莱姆招降了，对吗？』

————

夜神月和L走在河堤上。

关于『正义究竟是什么』两人已经吵累了，现在各自都满足于无言的平静。

『你还记得我开了瓶红酒那晚吗？其实我没有醉。』L说。

夜神月愣了一下，笑了，『当然。你当然不会醉。』

『海砂被诊断因抑郁症丧失了记忆。魅上照被美国人确认为第一基拉。』L说。

『你不必告诉我的。实验结果很快就出来了。那时你就知道我说的都是真话了。』夜神月说。

『我很好奇你指的是哪些话。』L碰碰他的手肘。

『我不是基拉。』月说。

『事实上，十三天实验已经失去了意义。』L说，『因为莱姆拿回的本子上并没有假规则。』

『不可能的。』夜神月说。

『事实上，这是可能的。』L停了下来。『还记得我说过你一定会亲手杀了我吗？我的意思是，我也一定会给予你同样的尊重。

『但莱姆提前给了我证据。』他说，『她的笔记本上的规则和你缴获的那本上的不同。』

『最重要的是，13天实验的犯人并没有死亡。』

『你输了，月。』

 

L阻止了月摸向笔记的手，看着他在自己怀里失声痛哭。

用尽气力。

 

『他们好像在说什么话。』远处的狙击组交换着信息。

『等他们说完吧。』模木伸手拿出一根烟，在冷风中点上。

 

夜神月最终挣脱了L的怀抱。警察们于是一举拥了上去，把他带上了警车。

L眼看着他消失在了自己的视线里。

第十八章 第零日

 

『他现在在哪里？』渡问道。

L面无表情的打着键盘：『一个安全的地方。』

『对谁安全？夜神月还是我们？』渡说。

『对所有人。』L说。

他不会说出是看着笔记本的所有碎片被烧成灰时他才想出的这个解决办法。

 

仓库里抽风机嗡嗡作响，外面投射的光线是温暖的暗黄色。但这一切这个犯人都不会知道。他知道的只有从深沉的睡眠中醒来后，他的记忆就有了部分缺失，身体被束缚床绑住了，眼睛和耳朵也蒙了罩子。

而眼罩和耳塞终于被摘下来后，他睁开眼，看见一个男人蹲坐在他面前，噼里啪啦的敲打着键盘。

注意到他的视线，男人放下键盘，平静地看向他。

『你好，0013。』

『我是L。』


End file.
